Peor que escoria
by nightmare killer
Summary: Tras tres años fuera de Raccon City, Leon vuelve en busca de una vieja amia. Desgraciadamente los errores cometidos por su inmadurez se juntan para atormentarlo en una sola persona. Este fic participa en el reto especial "Los Besos que no fueron " del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror". ¡Disfrútenlo!


**Disclamer: Resident Evil no me pertenece, le pertenece a Capcom.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto especial "Los Besos que no fueron " del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror".**

* * *

Leon permaneció Inmóvil, observando a la nada a través de la ventana, cuando el tren fue deteniéndose poco a poco a lo largo de las vías. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había estado en esa ciudad, pero los recuerdos de esos años vívidos ahí lo azotaban y le hacían creer que sólo había pasado un día desde su partida.

Sus pies le pedían a gritos que buscara un lugar donde sentarse, pues le había cedido su asiento a una anciana prácticamente a mitad de viaje. Pero había mucho que hacer y aunque faltaran unas horas para el medio día, no tenía tiempo que perder.

Tan pronto como salió de la estación de tren, pensó que había tomado la parada equivocada, pues los edificios que lo rodeaban no eran los mismos que él había dejado atrás, hace ya varios años. Suspiró para sus adentros. Un parpadeo y el lugar que creyó conocer como la palma de su mano había cambiado tanto o más que él. Recordaba una vieja tienda de regalos justo donde ahora había un cafetín, una tienda de ropa donde ahora hay una joyería y algunos rascacielos en construcción donde antes eran sólo locales pequeños.

De alguna manera, todo ese cambio lograba deprimirlo. Ya nada era lo que recordaba. Y la única forma que supo que estaba en el lugar correcto, era ese letrero al final de la estación que decía: Bienvenido a Raccoon City. Tras dar otro suspiro, Leon comenzó a caminar en dirección al apartamento que había alquilado en internet, cargando en su mano una maleta con algunas de sus pertenecías.

Ya en su apartamento, se dejó caer en el sofá, mientras el microondas hacía el trabajo de preparar algo de comida rápida. Leon miró el reloj en su celular esperando una llamada que sabía que duraría algunas horas. Sin duda sería un largo día.

Cuando finalmente la llamada hubo terminado, miró nuevamente el reloj en su celular, era un poco más de las doce, y recordó que no había probado bocado alguno de su comida y ésta ya estaba completamente fría. Estaba por volver a calentarla, cuando escuchó el sonido del timbre.

No estaba de humor para ver a sus nuevos vecinos, y supuso que debía ser esa clase de vecinos que se meten en la vida de otros, pues él no se había presentado con nadie y ya sabían que ese apartamento ya había sido alquilado. Por desgracia, él no era esa clase de personas maleducada que evita una cálida bienvenida, aún si es de un vecino molesto.

Tras la puerta se encontraba una mujer de rubios cabellos y una larga sonrisa. Debía ser de su misma edad o algunos años mayor, no sabría decirlo con exactitud. Tampoco sabría decir si lo siguiente que la mujer dijo fue por causa del destino, el karma, mala suerte, un castigo por lo que hizo hace algunos años o todo lo anterior, reunido en un mismo lugar para jugarle una cruel broma.

—Hola, soy Jill Valentine y yo soy tu… —La mujer pronto quedó sin habla al reconocer al hombre frente a ella—. ¿Leon? —Preguntó la rubia—. ¿Leon, eres tú?

Pronto, tomó con sus manos el rostro de su vecino, queriendo reconocerlo mejor. Todas sus dudas quedaron despejadas al ver que el hombre asentía lentamente con la cabeza.

—No puedo creerlo. No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado por este momento.

Y dicho esto, la rubia utilizó todas sus fuerzas para propinarle una patada fuera en la entrepierna de su vecino, tan fuerte, que aunque utilizaba botas, la rubia sintió un fuerte dolor en su pie.

Leon casi perdió el conocimiento por el dolor, pero de algún modo consiguió mantenerse apenas de pie. Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que él se repusiera de la patada y otros más para que se diera cuenta que aún seguía con vida, por lo que dedujo que sólo podía significar dos cosas:

Una de ellas, pensó, era que Jill seguramente había violado varias leyes de la naturaleza, logrando avanzar en sus clases de manejo de la ira. La otra, era que Chris Redfield no estaba ahí para terminar aquello que había empezado el mismo día en que Leon había abandonado Raccoon City.

—Lindo cabello —Dijo Leon, mientras veía como Jill dejaba sobre la mesa un par de platos con galletas y café caliente—. Veo que volviste a perder otra apuesta… ¿Wesker?

Sus dudas quedaron despejadas al ver el rostro de la rubia, antaño castaña, dejando en claro que no debía tentar su suerte.

Durante la merienda, que para Leon era un almuerzo, Jill miró el techo pensativa. ¿Debía contarle a Chris sobre la llegada de Leon? ¿Debía exigirle una explicación? Realmente había madurado más de lo que ella creía. Aún era muy ingenua y se dejaba llevar por las apuestas con sus amigos y seguramente hacía más locuras en esas noches de borrachera de las que su novio solía contarle. Pero al menos sentía que ella no era nadie para cuestionar las decisiones del hombre que estaba terminando de comer la última galleta.

La conversación que prosiguió fue de lo más banal: los cambios que había ocurrido en Raccoon City, algún suceso que le había llamado la atención, tanto como para que lo recordara, y su pronto retiro de las fuerzas de S.T.A.R.T.S. Esto último sin duda sorprendió a Leon, pues no llegó a pensar que Jill saldría a tan temprana edad.

Pero para ella era sólo un paso que tenía que dar en su vida. Se llevó una mano a su vientre y le contó su sueño y el de Chris de poder crear una familia. Ella sólo se enlisto en las fuerzas especiales para poder sacar a su padre de la cárcel y poder limpiar su largo, muy largo, historial delictivo. Jill recordaba con una larga sonrisa el odio que profesaba contra ese uniforme, el mismo que ahora le dolía dejar atrás, si quería empezar su faceta como madre.

—Ella aún te espera —dijo la rubia, saliendo del apartamento.

Su mirada constantemente cambiaba entre una llena de calma y otra de indiferencia, mientras pensaba sus palabras. Esa no era la Jill que él recordaba, la castaña, la única que él creyó que existía, le habría acorralado contra una pared, mientras lo torturaba. Y sólo llamaría a Chris una vez que se hubiera cansado de castigarlo, para que éste terminara con él.

Pero en lugar de ello estaba una chica que intentaba buscar una respuesta donde tal vez no la había. Antes de salir, ella buscó algo entre sus bolsillos y se lo lanzó a Leon— Ella sigue esperándote en el lugar donde la viste por última vez —Dijo la rubia, saliendo del apartamento sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Hace ya varios años que no volvía a ese lugar, una casa de alquiler pequeño, pero que servía para pasar las mejores noches de su vida en Raccoon City. Era una casa azul de dos habitaciones, tenía un baño y una cocina. Nada del otro mundo, pero antes le gustaba tanto que pensó que viviría ahí para siempre. La duda empezó a recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Debía entrar ahí? ¿Si lo hacía, a quien vería? ¿Ahí dentro podría encontrarse a una extraña, una vieja amiga o una enemiga?

Miró durante unos segundos las llaves en su mano y decidió que debía entrar, ya sea para saludar o al menos para despedirse para siempre. Tras decirle al taxista que lo esperara sin detener el taxímetro, Leon avanzó hasta el que fuera su hogar.

La puerta se abrió con un poco de esfuerzo. Al otro lado de la puerta yacía una infinidad de cartas acumuladas que prácticamente habían atascado la puerta. Toda la casa estaba casi a oscuras y se sentía lúgubre y un olor a suciedad y alcohol cubría el interior de la casa. Desde la sala pudo ver todos los platos sucios acumulados en la cocina y en una mesa estaban varias bolsas de comida chatarra desbordándose hasta perderse en el suelo. En varias esquinas se encontraban incontables botellas de cerveza de todas las marchas posible.

La única razón por la que Leon pudo ver todas estas cosas, además de algunas manchas de suciedad cubriendo todas las paredes, era porque el televisor estaba encendido, pero sin volumen. Lentamente caminó hasta estar frente a un sofá, donde se encontraba la inquilina de la casa, dormida y abrazando una botella de cerveza hasta la mitad.

—¿Claire?

Leon no podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Ella apenas y se veía como la chica que alguna vez conoció: El olor pestilente que despedía se confundía con la basura y la cerveza, sus ropas estaban ajadas y tenía tantas manchas que no sabría decir de qué color era realmente su camisa, su cabello era un desastre y sus ojos, apenas abiertos, se veían rojos por el alcohol.

La pelirroja miró detenidamente al hombre frente a él, con una sonrisa que poco a poco iba creciendo. Dejó que caer la botella de cerveza al suelo, sin importarle que el líquido se derramara en el piso. Debido al efecto del alcohol, el abrazo que le propino a Leon fue fuerte y éste apenas y podía respirar. Sin duda tuvo que hacer un sobreesfuerzo por no vomitar, debido al fuerte olor que despedía.

—¿Por qué tardaste en venir? —La pelirroja apenas y pudo decir algo entendible—. Siéntate. Chris me dijo que no volverías, pero yo le he dicho que tú siempre vienes cuando él no está aquí.

Leon pronto entendió que Claire aún estaba ebria y no entendía que él en verdad estaba frente a ella. Miró de reojo todo a su alrededor. Recordaba como hace tres años ellos habían tenido su última pelea en ese mismo lugar. Leon quería conocer el mundo y no vivir para siempre en Raccoon City, un lugar al que veía cada día más como su prisión. Mientras que Claire, por su parte, no se quería alejar del lugar que la vio nacer, de su hermano y amigos. Quería quedarse y formar una familia.

Y era así como él creía que encontraría a la pelirroja. Con un esposo y un bebé entre sus brazos. Pensó, y ahora quería que así fuera, que ella habría pasado de página y lo hubiera olvidado o que lo viera como "un amigo y nada más". Un amor platónico. Prácticamente se conocían de toda una vida.

—Por favor Leon —algunas lágrimas se desbordaban por los ojos de la pelirroja—. Prométeme que no te volverás a ir. Tú siempre te vas, pero quiero que ahora sea diferente. ¿Me lo prometes?

Claire no hacía más que sonreír, mientras esperaba la respuesta de su antiguo novio. Al no haber una pronta respuesta, Claire creyó que él estaba por irse, por lo que más lágrimas se desprendían de sus ojos. Pronto su rostro se mostraba suplicante, Leon seguía sin decir palabra alguna.

—Te lo prometo —dijo Leon, sin saber exactamente que palabras había dicho, pues estaba sumergido en un mar de culpa— Nunca me apartaré de tu lado.

Al instante, la calma había vuelto al rostro de la pelirroja y no tardo en quedarse completamente dormida. Con un poco de esfuerzo, Leon logró llevarse a Claire a su espalda. No quería pasar un segundo más en ese lugar. Y juró para sí mismo que mandaría derrumbar ese lugar si Claire pasaba un día más dentro de ese intento de casa.

Cuando la pelirroja abrió sus ojos, ella estaba ahora en un lugar diferente. Pensó que Chris intentaba alejarla de su hogar otra vez, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a quedarse. Temía que un día su novio volviera, pues aún lo veía como tal, y, al no encontrar a nadie, él volvería a irse. Intentó ponerse de pie y salir de ese lugar, pero sólo pudo permanecer así durante unos segundos, pues los efectos del alcohol aún no habían pasado y pronto quedó tendida en el suelo.

—Quédate acostada —escuchó una vos familiar y un tanto nostálgica.

Justo cuando Leon estaba por dejar a la pelirroja en la cama, ésta había expulsado gran parte de la cerveza sobre la persona frente a ella, aún sin percatarse de quien era. No tenía tiempo para bañarse, así que tomó la primero que se encontró dentro de su maleta.

Cuando él se había ido de la ciudad, pensó en volver al cabo de algunos meses o un año. Quería, necesitaba, poder irse. Odiaba la monotonía en la que se había convertido su vida. Pero luego, mucho antes de que ese año se cumpliera, las cosas habían cambiado. Ya no era ese chico de veintiún años queriendo buscar emociones. Algo había cambiado y ese algo había convertido ese año en tres. Y la verdad es que él ya no pensaba en volver. No creía tener motivos para hacerlo, pese a que recordaba el temor reflejado en los ojos de su, en ese entonces, novia, cuando supo que él se iría con o sin ella.

El rostro de Claire se veía sereno, aunque estaba lejos de poder volver en sí. Lo más probable es que ella olvidaría todas las veces en que le repetía lo mucho que lo había extrañado, lo cual significaba que se lo repetiría una vez más al estar sobria. Sin mencionar que él tendría que dar más de una disculpa por todo el tiempo había pasado fuera, por no haberle escrito o mantenerse en contacto con ella y, lo más importante, olvidarse por completo de ella.

 _¿Pero por dónde y cómo empiezo?_ Se preguntó mentalmente. La vida de Claire era un desastre y todo era culpa de un idiota que quería conocer el mundo.

—Tal vez deberías empezar dándole un baño —Leon volteó su cabeza y vio a Jill, quien había logrado adivinar sus tortuosos pensamientos, parada en el umbral de la puerta de su apartamento, con algo de ropa en sus manos. Podría jurar que había cerrado con llave la puerta, pero luego recordó que aunque ahora tuviera un color de cabello diferente, ella seguía siendo Jill Valentine—. Y creo que yo puedo ayudarte con eso.

Aunque quería ayudar a Claire, él sabía que bañarla era algo que sólo la rubia podía hacer. Justo cuando ambas chicas iban al baño, el teléfono de Leon sonó. Ya casi era de noche y nuevamente tendría que pasar una hora o más en el teléfono. _Por lo menos ellas habrán acabado para cuando termine la llamada._ Se dijo, saliendo de su apartamento, no sólo para tener una conversación privada, sino para darle espacio a la rubia para que pueda pensar en un buen sermón.

Para cuando la conversación terminó, Claire parecía ser la misma de antes, al menos físicamente. Por desgracia, ella se encontraba llorando en el hombro de Jill, sin percatarse de la presencia de la persona que le había hecho tanto daño.

—¡No puedo hacerlo! —Dijo la pelirroja en medio del llanto—. No importa si él se olvidó de mí. ¡Yo no puedo olvidarlo! —Luego el llanto se volvió cada vez más amargo. Claire tuvo que reprimir un grito de desesperación hundiendo su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Jill—. Lo he intentado, pero no puedo hacerlo, no como él lo hizo conmigo. Sólo quiero que regrese.

Jill miró de reojo al hombre frente a ella con una mirada que decía "eres peor que escoria". Leon consiguió reprimir un ataque de risa, de alguna manera, él quería que alguien le dijera esas palabras.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Claire quedó completamente dormida. La rubia logró acostarla en un sofá y fue caminando hasta Leon, quien no había apartado la vista de ambas mujeres en todo momento.

—Ahora este es tu problema —dijo Jill, encestando un golpe en el estómago de Leon—. Será mejor que la trates bien cuando despierte.

Ahora eran solo él y Claire. Durante unos momentos, Leon miró detenidamente a la pelirroja. Suspiró aliviado al ver que tardaría en despertar. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y miró la hora: ya eran casi las seis. Marcó un número de celular, que con suerte no tuvo que esperar más de dos segundos para que contestaran la llamada.

— _Y bien_ —Se escuchó la vos de una mujer del otro lado la línea—. _¿Ya dijo que sí?_

En ese momento, la mirada de Jill se mostró imborrable en su mente: _eres peor que escoria_. Y es que para él ya no había marcha atrás. Ese punto sin retorno quedó atrás hace más de dos años y todos sus errores se juntaron para golpearlo en la cara. Claire, aunque estaba dormida, se mantenía derramando una infinidad de lágrimas y cada una era daga apuñalando sin piedad el cuerpo de un idiota. _Eres peor que escoria_ , se repetía incesantemente, mientras sentía como se le dificultaba el formular las siguientes palabras.

—Ada —dijo al cabo de unos segundos, que le parecieron una eternidad—. No creo que ella quiera ser la madrina de nuestra boda.

 _Eres peor que escoria._


End file.
